


Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a Match

by otish



Series: Reality TV AUs [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Everyone's gay, F/F, Reality TV, The Dating Game au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otish/pseuds/otish
Summary: The premise was simple: Jungeun would interview three contestants. At the end of the show, she'd go on a lucky date with the one contestant.The catch: Jungeun wasn’t allowed to see what the contestants looked like.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Reality TV AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609174
Comments: 16
Kudos: 363





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a Match

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _Brief sexual content and language_  
> **  
> 

“Welcome back to _The Dating Game_ , I’m your host Chuu!”

Decked in a tailored suit and bright red heels, Kim Jiwoo flashed her breadwinning smile at her assigned camera. The audience applauded her sweet introduction. Her weekly guest fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Jungeun was doing Jiwoo a favor. A huge one at that.

Jiwoo’s weekly primetime reality dating show never had a lesbian on it.

So when the need to diversify their audience sprang up - albeit throngs of protestors currently rioting outside the studio - the famed R&B solo artist was Jiwoo’s first pick. Friends since adolescence, Jiwoo and Jungeun grew up in the same neighborhood, in the same school, with the same internalized homophobia until college. Jungeun’s manager would agree that this would be good publicity since his client was never seen outside her apartment unless she had a special event.

The premise was simple: One bachelor/ette would interview three contestants. At the end of the show, they’d choose someone to go on a lucky date with them - fully paid by the studio. Whatever happened next was up to the couple.

The catch: Jungeun wasn’t allowed to see what the contestants looked like. Separated by a thick partition, only the audience members and camera people could see the whole cast on the soundstage. Even Jiwoo couldn’t help Jungeun scope them out as she was blocked from view as well.

Jungeun was to judge them based on their voice and their answers to her questions.

She felt it was shallow.

Jiwoo felt it was perfect. It was about time her best friend do something about her single life. She’d been dying to hook Jungeun up with someone since debut. But Jungeun would always find an excuse. The host stifled a laugh at the murderous eyes Jungeun threw her way.

“Today we have Kim Jungeun, our very first lesbia-”

“BOOOO!”

“SECURITY!” Jiwoo screamed, hurting her sound director’s eardrums.

\---

“Come on buddy, let’s go!” Hyejoo strained, tossing the protester and their wooden cross out the studio doors with a satisfied smirk.

Her job was monotonous since the show housed the same boring heterosexuals week after week. She had a feeling Jungeun’s arrival would spice things up. For example, she had to sneak the guests through the secret entrance for the first time this year to avoid the bible thumpers and conservatives camping around the building since last night.

Thinking back to one of the contestants she snuck in today, a pretty silver-haired heiress, she wondered how someone like her was on the show. She seemed a bit young for this. She couldn’t possibly be looking for a date now.

Realizing she was now free from the studio, Hyejoo decided she could grab a bite to eat. Hyunjin could cover for her.

\---

Jungeun tried not to look affected by the objector’s interruption as security - comprising of one very strong young girl - scuffled them off set. Was that a crucifix they were holding?

“Anyway....” Jiwoo swiveled her chair to Jungeun, hoping to bring her spirits back up. “We got a treat for you Jungeun. Whoever you choose tonight will get to spend the weekend with you on an all expense paid trip to Bern, Switzerland.”

“Jiwoo, that’s not a date, that’s a honeymo-”

“And looks like a cold front might be coming in so you two will be cooped up-”

“I’m going to kill y-” 

“Let’s meet our contestants!”

The singer yelped as the lights dimmed and a cheesy jingle rang out, the audience clapping along to the beat.

“Contestant #1 hails from Busan. Maybe she still has her accent. Some people find it sexy. If you're still into that thing Jungie…”

Jungeun wondered if she’d be the first contestant to ever uppercut Jiwoo.

“Her hobbies include running, dancing, cooking, acting, and modeling clothing to help out with her family clothing shop. Looks like a woman of many actions and few words. I wonder how good her talking game is though.”

“HEY!” A strong voice called out behind the wall.

Jungeun couldn’t help but giggle.

“Contestant #2 is a producer for BBC. Blue Betta Corporation. She can play the piano. Ooooh like you Jungeun! So much in common already. Looks like this fish knows her scales as she’s produced and written a few award-winning songs. I see that promo.”

“It’s not a promo!” A second voice cried out behind the wall.

“But even if she’s notorious in the studio, she’s known to have no sense of humor.”

“What is this?” The same voice whined.

(Jungeun didn’t know why she found the voice kind of cute.)

“Contestant #3 says she’s a princess. Okay… well then. She’s a princess. That’s all she wrote,” Jiwoo flipped the card over but nothing else was printed on it. This couldn’t be this contestant’s one and only fact.

“You know what,” a third voice piped up. “I’m too pretty for this.”

Contestant #3 rose from her chair and strutted out the studio.

\---

“Vivi, she just upped and left!” The director of photography whispered into her headset, sprinting down the halls to look for their MIA guest, having to leave her camera behind.

There were only two camerapeople. The lawsuit cut their budget immensely. Heejin had been operating the camera her whole life, meanwhile Hyunjin was getting to learn the ropes as of now.

They should’ve vetted this show better but most celebs were hesitant to be on the trial run for the gay reboot - given the social repercussions. Park Chaewon was a big name but maybe Haseul didn’t run the proposition with her clearly, too excited to get the royal heir on set.

“She did know this was a dating show right?” Vivi whispered angrily, barking orders at anyone in her vicinity to find a third contestant.

They were on an emergency commercial break and she had to push into the next show’s time slot due to this fiasco. As exciting as it was to have royalty on air, sometimes they were unpredictable. Much like her unpredictable bodyguard who must’ve had a hard time kicking the protestor out as she hadn’t returned yet.

Unless Hyejoo decided to up and leave too. Vivi could feel a migraine forming already.

“Uh……”

“HASEUL! YOU DIDN’T TELL HER IT WAS A DATING SHOW!”

\---

“And our third contestant happens to work very closely with the crew here. Nothing like keeping it in the family.”

Vivi smirked from her spot in the control room. She tapped on Yerim’s shoulder to switch to the camera zoomed in on Haseul who was groaning from the third contestant’s chair, owing Vivi for her earlier stunt.

\---

Sooyoung and Jinsol readied themselves.

To be the first two contestants on this special episode was nerve-wracking.

The two women were confident with their sexualities. But to use it to get a possible date - to a romantic country on the other side of the globe nonetheless - was eating their stomachs.

They knew of the famous singer-songwriter on the other side of the barricade. In fact, they had a part in her music career. She just didn’t know it yet.

Jinsol had produced one of her earlier mini albums but all business was done through audio calling with Jungeun’s production company. Sooyoung had choreographed one of her special stages but she sent a video in, never sharing a physical space with Jungeun. Chaewon, if she was still competing, had played a role in funding her career.

Busy schedules on all their parts meant they couldn’t meet face-to-face.

Until now...sort of.

They could make out a silhouette of the anxious idol. They felt sorry for her. She was the guinea pig of this whole ordeal. This could make or break her career. Rumor has it she had a close friendship with the host.

Whereas Chaewon was doing this for exposure - having come out of the closet most recently - and to be a good role model for the younger crowd, Sooyoung and Jinsol had ulterior motives. They both had crushes on a woman on the other side of the wall for years and had been working up the courage to confess. Sooyoung was very close to knocking on her green room door but backed out last minute.

(Pan to Jinsol hyperventilating into a paper bag in the room next door.)

There was something about her animated, loud excitement and sweet, melodic voice that pulled them in to agree to the show. Taking one look at the gorgeous opponents seated next to them, they worried they wouldn’t get the chance to get to know her after all.

\---

“Where would you take me on date?” Jungeun asked.

Thankfully, _The Dating Game_ producers allowed Jungeun to write her own questions. Jiwoo joked that they were too simple. There was no way Jungeun would ask on broadcasted television who their favorite Bond girl was, as much as Jiwoo insisted on one question to rile the audience up.

Having never been on a date in general, Jungeun wasn’t sure how personal she should make these questions but so far the audience was responding well. 

“Well we’re already going to Switzerland,” Contestant #2 replied.

Contestant #1 and #3 groaned.

That would’ve gotten a bright chuckle out of Jungeun with Jiwoo raising her eyebrows at her but Jungeun remained stoic and cleared her throat.

This worried Jiwoo. Jungeun really wasn’t going to take the competition seriously. They were oblivious to Contestant #2 sinking in her chair, feeling her ego deflate every time Jungeun didn’t respond well.

\---

Jinsol could’ve been a womanizer.

With the accolades she’s acquired over the years, she should’ve been wining and dining actresses and idols. Notches up and down her bed posts. Numbers stacked in her phone. Media outlets hounding her for raunchy details. But Jinsol was a homebody.

She would spend her days off building models and eating a mountainous amount of takeout food. If she was feeling really adventurous, she’d visit a cafe and pull out a nice book to read. But she had a feeling no one would want to date an introvert or even cast one.

Contestant #1 was confident, eloquent, and well-spoken. Jungeun was wary to give into the natural flirt but she hasn’t shot her down yet. Jinsol didn’t want to be they type to compare herself to someone else but she swore Jungeun was laughing at Sooyoung’s answers more than hers. And Sooyoung was unbelievably gorgeous. 

While Sooyoung gave a beautiful answer about riding bikes on the Han River and eating convenience store snacks while talking about anything and everything as an ideal first date, Jinsol was flailing.

It’s like the choreographer had taken a dating class before coming onto the show. She was smooth, had the audience on the edge of their seats, and even got the host to butt in a few times, praising her wit.

Contestant #3 - who Jinsol could tell was a replacement - wasn’t as smooth but even she could tell that Jungeun was developing a little crush on her. Her ears may be deceiving her but it was like she was singing all of her answers. What a perfect match for Jungeun. Two vocalists.

When Haseul spoke about spending the day babysitting, that one of her best traits was how she could resolve things as an adult, Jinsol could hear Jungeun smile through her response. Chuu even contributed that maturity was something Jungeun admired in a person, hurting Jinsol even more.

There she was giving a boring answer of going swimming together while drinking bubble tea.

Did Jungeun even like bubble tea? She probably couldn’t even float in the water.

Jungeun at least laughed.

Maybe out of pity.

Maybe out of regret.

Maybe once Jungeun got a good look at her compared to the others, Jinsol wouldn’t even be in the running.

Maybe Jinsol really didn’t have a chance.

\---

“Hyunjin, you don’t have to hold it the whole time. Put the stabilizer on.”

Hyunjin frowned behind her headset. She was a security guard. Not a tech geek.

But she didn’t mind the co-director of photography - which to her was pointless since the studio only owned two camera rigs - invading her personal bubble. Originally, Heejin was backup contestant but it was Haseul sent out this time. 

She must’ve really pissed Vivi off.

Hyunjin pretended she wasn’t relieved Heejin wasn’t up there for once. Heejin racked in dates left and right, even if she barely prepared for the questions.

“Just latch it here and release when you have to refocus,” Heejin smiled, moving Hyunjin’s hands like a puppeteer.

Hyunjin trumped Heejin in most tasks at the studio - rolling out the cameras, stringing up lights, body-checking intruders - but it was nice for the smaller woman have the upper hand for once.

Thank goodness the lights were glaring enough to hide both of their blushing faces as they returned to their posts.

\---

Sooyoung couldn’t help but find Jinsol’s sense of humor embarrassing. But in an endearing way. She could count on two hands how many times she face palmed alone and they haven’t even reached the part where Chuu would break for commercial. Maybe Jungeun had a quiet laugh and was actually finding all of this hilarious. Chuu sure did.

That should’ve worried her.

Not because Jinsol held a high torch against her.

But because the host was such a riot in the room over, reacting to everything she said more than the contestant who she was supposed to be courting. She swore she could hear slaps on the back next door by how excited she was.

“I used to be on a dance crew.”

“Really? That’s so sexy. Jungeun, isn’t that so sexy?” Chuu sighed.

“Stop answering for me!” Jungeun yelled at the host.

Sooyoung shook her head. She was supposed to be getting Jungeun to fall for her. So why didn’t she mind that Chuu was more interested than Jungeun?

\---

Jungeun had gone on this show to prove Jiwoo wrong. She vowed to herself - swearing with her hand up in the mirror in her green room - that she wouldn’t fall for someone on this silly show. But so far, the contestants haven’t given her any chance to doubt their sanity.

“What about a second date?”

She could feel Jiwoo’s eyes boring into her for her unoriginal questions. Looks like she was throwing her next question - “what about a third date?” - out the pile.

While Contestant #1 talked about her taking her to an arcade and try to win her favorite stuffed animal - pretty normal - and Contestant #2 went into specific detail about what aquarium exhibits she thinks Jungeun would like - kind of charming - thankfully Contestant #3 was there for normalcy comparison.

“Um...I think Iceland would be cool. Literally, because it’s cold there.”

Jungeun didn’t want to laugh but a small snort came out. She avoided Jiwoo’s glare at the backhanded insult.

Contestant #1 was direct and to the point which Jungeun appreciated.

Contestant #2 was nervous but she made it up by coming up with answers that Jungeun kind of adored.

Contestant #3 was a little confused but she got the spirit which Jungeun sympathized with.

Even if she knew she wouldn’t pick one of them.

\---

“Haseul sucks at this,” Yeojin laughed, dimming the lights around the other contestants to focus on Contestant #3.

“Like is she even trying?” Yerim sniggered, switching to Jiwoo’s camera.

“Okay, but what if Jungeun picks Haseul?” Yeojin started, knowing she wouldn’t stop when she started theorizing again. So far none of her guesses - “ _what if the guest picks someone from the audience who was their ex from college and they ride off into the sunset together?_ ” - had come to fruition but Yerim adored her creativity.

It’s why they kept her in the show for so long and bumped up to the control room.

(Not that Yeojin whispering her hypotheses loudly to Heejin on set didn’t force Vivi to switch her and Haseul. Sacrifices must be made in show business after all.)

“She won’t pick her,” Vivi snapped, turning Yerim and Yeojin’s heads to face the monitors and do their job.

\---

Jiwoo looked over at Jungeun as the answers went in one ear and out the other. Maybe she was too excited, too meddlesome, too persistent. There was no doubt that Jungeun was a looker. But Jiwoo could see that Jungeun closed herself off to focus on her career. She’d say the timing was off, they were too busy, no one was compatible. But only Jungeun would voice those complaints, ignoring the long line of suitors out the door. 

She was doing the same here.

Jungeun may write beautiful love songs but that inventiveness did not transfer over to coming up with questions.

“What would we do on our days off?”

Not any different from her "what would we do on a date" question.

“Talk about everything and anything,” Contestant #1 chided without skipping a beat.

(Jiwoo ignored her heart racing at the response.)

“W-w-whatever you want to do of course,” Contestant #2 said after a long pause.

(Jungeun scoffed internally how cheesy the answer was.)

“Wait, I know this one. Sleep in and spend the day Netflixing and chilling as the kids call it.”

(Vivi muted her mic before she laughed.)

All great responses if Jungeun took the chance. There were three people in front of her - well, side of her - who Jiwoo hoped would all show Jungeun that she deserved to be loved. She hoped Jungeun would be able to see it soon.

\---

Jungeun was pretty sure that Jiwoo was not supposed to interfere with the questions. She was slacking in the enthusiasm department. Jiwoo made up for it.

“So Contestant #1, you didn’t tell me - I mean us - how you became good at cooking…”

She knew Jiwoo was trying to help. She was a meddler since birth. Jungeun knew Jiwoo wouldn’t make her commit to anything she was uncomfortable with. Maybe she did have her best interests at heart.

“Well, I took care of my grandmother a lot and she taught me when I wasn’t doing schoolwork.”

“Oh that’s so sweet,” Jiwoo sighed.

Unlike before, Jiwoo didn’t look at Jungeun asking if she thought it was “sweet” too or whatever adjective she used to describe the contestants’ responses. If she was paying attention, was Jiwoo trying to get Jungeun to go for Contestant #1 or get her herself?

“Really? I’m glad you think so.”

Jungeun held a smile back.

Only this sort of thing would happen to the two of them. It wouldn’t be the first time Jiwoo would set Jungeun up with someone only to end up typing in her own phone number in their phone. At least now Jungeun knew she definitely wasn’t picking the first contestant.

Not like any contestant stood a chance. Right?

\---

“Jungeun would be useless not to pick Sooyoung or Jinsol,” Yeojin complimented, knowing any mention of Haseul would get Vivi to go beast mode again. 

She was still feeling the blood rush to her head.

“W-w-why would you say that?” Yerim chuckled, switching between the questioner and the questionee on autopilot.

They’ve only been working together in the studio for months, having met when they both fought over the best parking spot in the underground garage.

(Hyunjin swooped in with her motorcycle with Heejin hugging her from behind, making both Yerim and Yeojin have to park two rows over.)

Arguments were inevitable in any friendship. 

“They’re just so pretty. Like so pretty. Like unbelievably pre-”

“IF YOU WANT THEM, WHY DON’T YOU GO ON THE SHOW AS BACKUP CONTESTANT THEN?!”

Yeojin shut her mouth and tried to scale back what she just said. A peeved Yerim was almost as scary as a peeved Vivi. Only this time it was Vivi wasn’t peeved at all, smirking behind her headset, keeping her eyes on the show.

\---

How did Contestant #2 know she likes bubble tea? How did she know Chip and Dale were the cutest cartoon characters (which is a fact according to Jungeun)? How did she guess she wanted to be a flight attendant as a backup career?

Jungeun shook her head at how on the money Contestant #2 was.

Someone was definitely feeding her answers and the worst part was that she was hiding it with intermittent “umms” and “uhhhs” as if to play ignorant.

“Aliens are believable but I don’t think the way we perceive aliens in mainstream media is how real aliens should be. Does that make any sense Jungeun?”

It made perfect sense.

Almost as if Contestant #2 knew what was going on in her mind.

She almost completely ignored what Contestant #3 said, following it with a generic “thank you” as Jungeun’s mind filled with intrusive thoughts. Some would call it fate. Some would call it a happy circumstance. But Jungeun shook her head of those fairy tales. She stopped believing in those long ago. Given a closeted childhood and a puppeteered lifestyle, Jungeun couldn’t believe things were catered to her for the goodness of their hearts. It was a reward or gain, usually not on her end.

But it still didn’t explain how every time the second contestant opened her mouth, Jungeun felt like someone was finally understanding her as a person, not as a celebrity.

\---

“We’re nearing our last five questions. Jungie, have you got a good idea who you’ll be spending all that time in Switzerland with?”

“JIWOO!”

“Kidding. I’m kidding. Or am I?”

The audience roared much to Jungeun’s chagrin.

“I’m actually having a hard time choosing right now,” Jungeun said. The audience ate it up so she’d give the bait.

Jiwoo held her cue cards scandalously in front of her mouth. As genuine these answers were - but she had doubts, it was television after all - Jungeun wasn’t going to pick anyone. She told herself she wouldn’t pick anyone and Jiwoo had overheard her peptalking herself.

The host hoped no one would be let down because of this. Especially Contestant #2, who if Jungeun could see past the nervousness, was almost a perfect fit for her.

“Well I hope it’s not Contestant #3, because I might be interested in her myself,” Jiwoo joked, getting the audience to roar as the commercial break song faded in.

By the second question, Jiwoo could tell the filler was Haseul. But it was in her contract to cash in her own bets for entertainment purposes. Haseul did owe her dinner anyway. Maybe talking her up would give her the confidence she needed to make a move on someone.

She was more interested in another contestant anyway but messing with Haseul was always fun.

Little did Jiwoo know, Yerim and Yeojin had to bolt from their seats to hold a very hostile Vivi ready to burst onto the set and end her career.

And possibly her life.

\---

As Jinsol got her nose powdered, she scrunched up her face. Her career didn’t require her to wear makeup so this was new to her. Hopping off her chair, getting the blood flowing through her legs again, she walked over to her opponent. As much as she wanted to win herself, Contestant #1 deserved a chance at love as well. She knew the angelic Jungeun would be able to be an amazing girlfriend to anyone lucky enough to date her.

“Nice to finally meet you Jinsol,” Sooyoung stuck her hand out.

Jinsol smiled and shook it politely. Sooyoung mirrored the smile back.

Jinsol fought to keep the smile on seeing her pearly whites. She hoped Jungeun was still considering her if she found out how attractive the other contestants are. Even Contestant #3 who was whining to one of the producers was unfairly gorgeous as well.

“Likewise, I see you everywhere. I mean I’m not stalking you or anything. Your face is just everywhere. In a good way,” Jinsol ranted then cleared her throat. “Hi, I’m Jinsol.”

Jinsol wondered if she’d be this chaotic if Jungeun chose her. If Jungeun didn’t even consider the other two, Jinsol would think something was wrong with her. It dampered her own hopes of getting together with the idol she’s had a crush on since her debut.

“May the best person win, right?”

“Right.”

Jungeun deserved the world and if Sooyoung or Contestant #3 was going to give it to her, it was only fair she step out of the way.

\---

“Vivi, okay I learned my lesson. Can I go now?”

“Haseul,” Vivi smiled sickeningly sweet. “You know that’s not how this game works.” She brushed some of Haseul’s hair back and wrinkled her shirt, wanting to rough her up. Hopefully Jungeun would come to her senses and realize one of the contestants was off limits.

(Heejin and Hyunjin rolled their eyes while rechecking the power cords. Jungeun couldn’t even see Haseul from where she was sitting. How would she know she's unruly.)

As Vivi hopped down from the platform, she left a glazed over Haseul behind. The producer took another look at the room and narrowed her eyes at her seedy employees with grins she wanted to slap right off their faces.

“You’ve never checked on the wellbeing of contestants before Vivi. What was that?” Hyunjin chided.

“Not even when I competed,” Heejin added, oblivious to Hyunjin’s downcast look as she flashbacked to how Heejin almost won a date with that professional wrestler with the pink hair.

“We’re on again in one,” Vivi clicked her tongue, walking back to her station, knowing well sure that the third contestant was watching her leave.

\---

“As you all know, I’m a singer.”

Cue audience cheering loudly.

“I was wondering if you could sing something for me.”

Jungeun smiled as the audience agreed with her. 

Jiwoo smiled brightly, happy Jungeun was raising the stakes. Asking someone to sing out of the blue was nerve-wracking but made great ratings. She could see Heejin and Hyunjin jump with anticipation behind the cameras - even if Hyunjin had been looking at her coyly since the commercial break as if she knew a secret about her.

“Um...well...I haven’t sang in a long time,” Contestant #1 started.

“Nonsense, your voice must be beautiful!” Jiwoo cut her off.

Now it was Jungeun looking at Jiwoo strangely. Jiwoo brushed Jungeun and Hyunjin’s raised eyebrows. She was just excited. That’s all.

\---

“Hyun, you’re supposed to be focusing on Jungeun,” Heejin scolded.

“Yeah, but can’t you see the drama here?” Hyunjin smiled. She thought the camera people had to most tedious jobs but Jiwoo losing her bubbly composure was a rare sight. It was more exciting than the halls Hyejoo and her paced to ensure no stragglers got into the building. With the way Jiwoo was narrowing her eyes every time Contestant #1 revealed something about herself, even Hyunjin could feel the heat in the room rise.

And it wasn’t because of the camera being hot.

Or because Heejin was standing next to her.

“What drama?” Heejin asked.

Hyunjin knew Heejin would ask that question as if it wasn’t obvious. Heejin didn’t get hints when they were right in front of her face. Hyunjin being a woman of few words had tried for months to tell Heejin but-

“GET BACK TO WORK!” Vivi screeched from the headset, seeing both cameras lose their focus, making the coworkers end their side conversation. 

Vivi really needed to revise that dating contract.

\---

Sooyoung sang a trot song she learned growing up. Jinsol bit her nails nervously. Was there something the model couldn’t do?

“And what about you Contestant #2? You said you were a producer so you must sing the songs you write sometimes.”

“Um… I think I’m going to let Contestant #3 go first.”

Jinsol luckily didn’t witness the look of disappointment that Jungeun wore. Jungeun could’ve been trying to give her a chance but her insecurities were getting the best of her.

And when Haseul opened her mouth to sing, they only grew tenfold.

\---

“Wow, she can really sing,” Chaewon raised her eyebrows as she looked at the live feed from her dressing room.

Her driver was running late and she was stuck in the studio until then. She hid in the prop closet until she knew the production crew was done looking for her. Might as well watch the show she could’ve been a part of.

Someone barricading in interrupted her thoughts.

“Excuse you? This room is occupied.”

“What the hell? I work here and you were supposed to be long gone by now.”

Hyejoo had finished her impromptu lunch break and was making her way in but seeing that the show was in its second to last segment, she went to hide in one of the dressing rooms so Vivi couldn’t yell at her.

She could see that Haseul was competing from the monitor and that always put Vivi in one of her moods.

(Not that the incompetent staff that took breaks whenever they felt like it and the host that flirted with everyone did either. She had a feeling Vivi was going to retire soon with how unprofessional her staff was.)

“Well my driver is late. And I wasn’t informed this was a dating show.”

“How were you not informed? It’s in the title of the show,” Hyejoo had to laugh.

“You know what? I don’t need your freakishly strong self to educate me,” Chaewon sneered, recalling the bodyguard single-handedly drive out the protestor earlier.

She crossed her arms and sat in the middle of the couch, not allotting room for Hyejoo to take a seat beside her. But she looked up to see the bodyguard taken back, not leaving the room any time soon.

“Wait, you think I’m freakishly strong?”

\---

Jungeun wasn’t sure what was going on with Contestant #2 but if she could eliminate her early on, she would. 

“Are you going to sing now Contestant #2?” Jungeun didn’t bother hiding her annoyance. Luckily, the makeup touchup allowed Jungeun to get her head back into the game. She knew the contestant couldn’t be perfect.

She was charming and had a literal way of answering her questions. They were what her heart wanted to hear but her logical side wasn’t liking it. 

The woman’s confidence was lacking. If there was something she hated in a person, it was people thinking they weren’t good enough. One couldn’t make it in the industry or in life if they couldn’t believe in themselves. What was the point of being on this show if you couldn’t sell yourself? 

There had to be something wrong with her.

And she finally found it: she couldn’t bravely spit out the lines she was so obviously fed through an earpiece.

The last person left cleared her throat for an unreasonable amount of time.

Then out sang the most melodious tune she ever heard. Jungeun never heard this song. Maybe it was something the producer was working on. Maybe it was a demo that was never bought. Maybe a classic that inspired the young producer to work harder in the studio. Whatever it was, Jungeun didn’t know why this contestant couldn’t just own up to it. If Jiwoo was going to spend this much effort training someone to appear like Jungeun’s soulmate, at least be courageous about it.

She was sure anyone would love her if she tried harder. With a voice like that, who wouldn’t?

\---

“And we’re winding down to the last two questions. You know Jungeun, this has been such a journey. What have you got in store for the last two questions? Probably when you'll meet the parents?” Jiwoo chided.

“Jiwoo, I would tell them to cut the cameras but I have a feeling your producer is mad at me,” Jungeun tried not to look in the corner of the room where a very irritated woman was standing with her clipboard.

“Yeah, you know I agree with you on that one,” Jiwoo nodded.

Jiwoo would probably have to sneak Jungeun out using the secret exit for a second time today.

\---

Vivi had been in the game show industry for years. She could figure out different contestants by now. There were those that were in it for the fame. Those in it to find some fairytale version of love. Those in it to find a more realistic approach to love. Those wanting a trending hashtag. Those who were pulled from the audience because they needed an extra contestant.

She could tell when a voice was lying, when it was hesitant, when it was under pressure. 

It was common knowledge Sooyoung was a goddess. It was hard to grocery shop without her ad pasted on every aisle. She was a household name and it should’ve been a shoe-in that Jungeun recognized Sooyoung right away.

But she remembered Sooyoung rarely did interviews so it would be hard to place her voice.

It was saccharine but husky.

Sooyoung was definitely in it to find a date. But Vivi had a feeling she wasn’t honing in on attracting the right person as she smiled wider when Jiwoo responded more than Jungeun did.

Jinsol was easy to break down. Her voice was dulcet but timid. The girl stuttered as each question got more personal. Vivi could tell Jinsol was also in it to find a date but she was hesitant to go for it.

Shame, really, for an attractive woman like her to lose her chance due to shyness.

Whereas Haseul?

Haseul’s voice was one of a kind. Vivi had a harder time describing it in words but that wasn’t what had her gripping onto her clipboard for life.

Like how she could read contestants, she could read the main guest.

But with the way Jungeun wasn’t zeroing in on one specific contestant, she had a feeling Jungeun might do something unpredictable like her staff did daily. And she wasn’t sure if she could save the show if it went in that direction.

\---

“What are you doing?” Jiwoo whispered as they took another commercial break.

“What do you mean?” Jungeun repeated, checking her hair in the mirror.

Usually the main guest would use this time to sneak and get a small glimpse of the contestants to help her decision-making if she could place a face to the voice. But Jungeun stayed planted.

She was adamant about not choosing a date and she would abide by that.

“You’re not even trying.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to.”

"That's not fair."

"I already told you!"

“Jungeun, these women are risking everything to be here. Their reputation, their fanbases, their endorsements. Just...give them a chance. Please?”

“Okay, for you,” Jungeun sighed, seeing the audience quiet down again for another segment. In her many dates with other industry people, Jungeun knew exactly what to ask to seem like she was invested in the person.

“I’ll ask the next question then,” Jiwoo said, timing it perfectly so Jungeun couldn’t respond as the lights were brought back up.

But both Jiwoo and her knew she should’ve been doing it for herself.

\---

Best impression.

That is what Jiwoo - who was speaking for Jungeun - was asking.

Sooyoung and Jinsol could see the viewers eager to witness a charm no one would normally request on a dating show. Who asks someone how to do their best impression for the world to see?

Only Jungeun.

Or only Jiwoo?

Who was the main star again?

“I’ll go first,” Haseul offered, hoping it would get her back in Vivi’s good graces.

Putting her hands up to her mouth, Haseul did her best duck impression, smiling as she saw Vivi facepalm across the room.

\---

“What impression would you have done?”

“I’d probably impersonate the other contestants.”

Hyejoo and Chaewon were sharing an ice cream cup - courtesy of Hyejoo raiding a cart before it reached another studio - while watching the show. Turns out that Chaewon had used the show to piss off her parents who arranged her to a tycoon’s son. In an attempt of rebellion, she joined the show to show how improper she could be, hoping to scare the man off.

“Do it.”

Standing up from her chair, Chaewon did her best Sooyoung choreo impression, waving her arms obscenely over her head and arching her back. Then she started speaking slowly and methodically, really deadpanning each word in, as her Jinsol impression. Then she squeaked her voice up high and rose her shoulders every few syllables as a mirrored Haseul.

Even if Jungeun or anyone wasn’t vying for Chaewon’s affections, she was pleased someone was showing interest in her as a loud cackle came from the couch, ice cream dripping down her chin.

Maybe signing up for this show wasn’t that bad.

\---

Sooyoung fanned her reddening cheeks as she failed her swan impersonation. Before she could chirp, she circled her arms out to get into character and a resounding crack of her bones echoed throughout the studio. 

Completely out of her element, Sooyoung didn’t know how to fix this. She expressed herself with movements, not words.

She could hear Jungeun snort and hide it. It helped with Jinsol and Haseul’s encouraging eyes cheering her on. In the short span of time she was there, it’s like the three of them became best friends.

But Chuu letting out a knee slapping laugh on the other side calmed her down. It felt nice being around someone who you could let your guard down with.

She could already hear her manager berating her for not behaving and trying to get Jungeun to fall for her.

\---

Jiwoo’s jaw dropped, hoping she would be getting a big raise for this groundbreaking episode. Haseul’s sad, happy, and angry duck impressions were hopefully getting Vivi on her good side. Contestant #1’s arthritic swan was kind of adorable.

But Contestant #2’s Doraemon impression took the cake.

If she wasn’t so focused on hosting the show, she could sense a blush forming on Jungeun’s face. Deciding to joke around, Jiwoo feigned disinterest. She was paid for this. The show was coming to a close anyway and Jungeun was not into it at all.

“Contestant #2, don’t ever do that again.”

“What? Don't say that. It was cute,” Jungeun muttered then slapped a hand over her mouth.

But the audience heard it - the camerapeople heard it - the producer heard it - the freeloaders in the green room heard it - and so did the other three contestants.

And so did Jiwoo who’s eyes widened at the admittance. Knowing her best friend loved to laugh, she thought someone would do something comedic. Contestant #2 wasn’t - hopefully - trying to be funny but it finally got Jungeun to break out of her shell.

Maybe this show wasn’t a waste after all.

\---

Jinsol fought the blush on her face as Jungeun kind-of sort-of complimented her without Jiwoo’s intervention.

Sooyoung and Haseul - and one of the camerawomen - gave her a thumbs up. Even Vivi, who had a permanent glare etched on, almost dropped her clipboard in astonishment. She could make out some of the audience members whispering among themselves at the change in the room.

Jinsol couldn’t help but smile.

Maybe she still had a shot.

\---

“Want to change your bets?” Yeojin spoke into her mic, knowing Vivi had long gone removed her headset to get a better “view” of the show.

“I do,” Yerim said loudly, even if she was right next to her.

This was the first time Jungeun said something sweet. She had a feeling Jungeun was one of those closed-off types and wouldn’t pick, storming out because she was too good enough for anyone. But after that compliment, Yerim had to rethink her wager.

“I do,” Heejin agreed from her spot.

Heejin may not be in the room with them but she was involved in the betting pool. Her guesses were always off - she’s not the most perceptive of the group - but it made work fun.

“Who the hell is this?” Hyunjin frowned, not used to using the production staff headset, turning to Heejin for answers.

\---

“What’s your biggest insecurity?”

Jungeun knew this question was staved from being green-lighted but not everything could be frivolous and fun. She ignored Jiwoo’s sharp intake of breath and the audience holding theirs.

If Jungeun was going to take this show seriously, she needed to know how willing her potential date was to open themselves up. She wanted to go down a more serious route having them confess their coming out story but she decided to save that for future dates when they were comfortable around each other and the cameras were off.

That is if they got to that point.

And now, maybe she did want to reach that point with someone.

Jungeun could hear someone - maybe Contestant #1 - rustling behind the wall.

“To be honest, I don’t think I’m beautiful. I hear it so many times, I feel like it’s just a scripted line people receive just to be a part of my life. I know my face and body has gotten me more jobs and has gotten me to where I am today. People should really say thank you to my parents for giving me this face,” Contestant #1 let out an uncomfortable sigh.

Jungeun gripped tighter onto her chair.

So did Jinsol and Haseul.

So did Jiwoo.

“But I know I’m more than just that. That’s why I try so hard in other avenues like singing or cross country or dancing but then I remember the only reason I snagged those gigs was because they needed a pretty face.”

It was Jinsol that broke the ice.

“Well to be honest, in the few minutes I’ve gotten to know you, I know you have more charms than just looks.”

“Yeah you’re so cool. I’m surprised I’m allowed to sit beside you,” Haseul added in.

“Technically, I’m sitting beside her, you’re sitting next to me,” Jinsol reasoned, not seeing Jiwoo and Jungeun shake their head at their banter.

They both sent Sooyoung a smile, wanting nothing more than to reach out and take her into their arms and tell her she was more than what the headlines made her out to be. Maybe they could be friends after this.

“I agree with them,” Jiwoo said. “Also I think your laugh is super adorable.”

Jungeun and Jiwoo shared a look - Jungeun apologizing with her eyes for turning this family show into a drama and Jiwoo for butting in again.

“Thank you for sharing Contestant #1. Contestant #2? Or are you going to think about it still?” Jungeun kicked herself for the attitude in her voice. She was trying to be nice.

For Jiwoo, of course.

“For me, it’s that I think I’m not enough…”

Jinsol could hear Haseul and Sooyoung’s draw jaw dropping. Jungeun let out a gasp, not expecting Contestant #2 to reply in a raw state.

“I feel like I don’t have a lot to show for myself. People tell me I’m a great songwriter and I’ve been in the business for years. Even if people sing my songs, I feel like I’m just an extra,” Jinsol bowed her head, reminiscing on how many times she almost walked out of the studio when women younger and the same age as her were picked to be in groups and duos. She jumped company to company before finding one that showcased her talent.

“People say I’m popular but I feel like I’m just the butt of the joke to some people. If it’s not my dumbness, it’s my looks, if it’s not my looks, it’s my jokes.”

Jiwoo looked over to see Jungeun at a standstill. And it wasn’t because she was disinterested. She was hanging onto every word Contestant #2 was saying, gripping the bottom of the shirt as if she was holding onto something.

Or someone.

Jinsol felt two consoling hands on her knee and looked up to see her competitors’ eyes were watering, Haseul reaching up and wiping tears Jinsol didn’t know was falling from her face.

“Oh no I made them cry.” In a strange turn of events, the three competitors shared a group hug.

“Made who cry?” The two on the other side asked curiously.

Vivi signalled that they were hugging to Jiwoo and Jungeun from her spot by the audience bleachers.

Astonishing Jiwoo.

And confusing Jungeun more than ever.

—-

Haseul who had been watching the exchange carefully could see something blossoming between multiple pairs in the room. She wanted to call foul as it was painfully obvious Jiwoo was interested in Sooyoung and Jinsol was interested in Jungeun. But Sooyoung didn’t mind and Jungeun was (finally) warming up to Jinsol.

It was very jarring for her.

Sensing the compassion radiating from all of them, even separated by a barrier, she needed to revive the show’s energy.

Maybe in another lifetime or if she was more prepared, she would have a chance but she enjoyed getting to see two different romances unfold. She could feel Jinsol shaking against her chest and Sooyoung envelope both of them tighter against her.

“Well I think I’m perfect….” Haseul winked over at a teary Sooyoung and bawling Jinsol, seeing their shoulders shake in delight, lightening the mood up quickly.

\---

“Should I pan to Vivi smiling like a maniac behind her clipboard?” Hyunjin asked into her headset, getting the hang of the intercom system.

“Do it,” three different voices commanded, knowing it would be too late before their boss caught onto their shenanigans.

\---

“Alright, now that was one was to end the show. We’ve had laughs. We’ve had tears. We’ve had awkward silences. So Jungeun, which one of these lucky ladies will you be sharing a room in Switzerland with?”

“JIWOO!”

Jungeun bit her lip and thought hard about her answer.

She wasn’t a heartbreaker and she didn’t want anyone to feel any lower because she didn’t want them. It was too early to judge but she just knew they were all stunning. A voice must match its cover.

As the curious audience’s eyes darted between one side of the wall to the other, she could see that many of them have already casted their votes on her behalf. Their opinion didn’t matter but Jungeun didn’t want to let the other contestants know that one of them was more special than the other. It’s why she disregarded these reality shows to begin with. It put a trivial competition for subjective human emotions.

If she drowned out the lights, the sounds, the judgemental eyes, Jiwoo’s hope, she would’ve scoffed at the idea of putting herself out for display like this. But that was how she felt two hours ago.

Maybe in different lifetimes and universes, she would have a chance with Contestant #1 and #3. Even with Jiwoo’s and the show producer’s apparent crushes telling her to back off, Jungeun still found them attractive.

That left Contestant #2.

In her school days, she would’ve left people like Contestant #2 on her doorstep. The poor woman fumbled for answers, had a dry sense of humor, and nerded out harder than anyone she knew. But she was vulnerable, not afraid to say she wasn’t ready, and that answer to that last question, showed how ready she was to open up to Jungeun.

Even behind these walls, she revealed it all and Jungeun had to give her credit.

But could she actually love her?

Like her?

Date her?

But that would be settling because she’s the only one available. Who deserves to feel like the only option because there was no one else?

Nauseated and lightheaded, Jungeun bolted out of the studio.

\---

“Jungeun, open up, it’s me,” Jiwoo sang on the other side of the dressing room door.

Jungeun took another deep breath, feeling like she expended all the oxygen in the room. Reaching out numbly, she let her best friend in.

Jiwoo let Jungeun straighten herself out. From the new bottle of anti-nausea pills and the empty bottles of water strewn by her belongings, she could tell Jungeun was suffering. She felt guilty for asking Jungeun to put herself out there like that. Thinking she was doing a good deed, Jiwoo deflated.

Jungeun followed where Jiwoo was looking and shook her head violently.

“No, no, no, no this is not your fault. It’s mine. This has nothing to do with your show,” Jungeun apologized, making Jiwoo take a seat.

Jiwoo crossed her arms in disbelief, wrinkling her perfectly pressed blazer.

“It’s just. When I first signed on, it was as your friend and I didn’t think I’d take this game seriously…”

Jungeun ignored Jiwoo’s head nodding in agreement. 

“And I didn’t think I’d be able to choose.”

Jungeun took another look at herself in the mirror. She’d need another touch-up before going back out there. She’d need to have another conversation with her management and her family before the episode aired.

“Jiwoo, people get let down on this show all the time. It’s inevitable that two people go home. Nothing wrong with sending all three home either. I know your heart wasn’t in this.”

Jungeun nodded solemnly.

“I can go out there and announce that the show’s over.”

Another nod.

\---

“Flirting is hard,” Haseul pouted.

Vivi giggled and looped her arms around her camerawoman’s neck. Jiwoo had just called the show to a close. She knew Haseul wouldn’t feel saddened about this but the other two contestants looked like they got their hearts ripped from their chests. She had jumped onto the stage to offer something for their troubles but they bolted in the direction of the dressing areas.

Vivi smiled to herself, knowing what they were going to do. She was trained to read the room and she knew exactly what was to follow.

The show jingle rang out meaning now the cameras were showing the audience clap along to the beat, this time with confused faces as half the cast just left before the song started. They were used to two people happily kissing on stage or a huge fight breaking out. 

“I think you did amazing. She’s a fool to not want you,” Vivi hoped Haseul didn’t feel too bad for the mistake she made earlier.

“Okay, but who does?” Haseul questioned, not expecting Vivi to pull her in closer.

Maybe casting a runaway was the best mistake she ever made.

\---

“What if I show Vivi right now? Before the song ends.”

“Why, what are they doin--oh wow!”

“WHAT? WHAT? I CAN’T SEE SHIT FROM UP HERE. PAN THE CAMERA!”

Hyunjin was unsure to give into Yeojin’s demands. She already risked her career before during Vivi laughing at Haseul talking herself up to bolster the mood of the show when Sooyoung and Jinsol went full-on soap opera.

Just a typical day at work.

“We’ll go down together,” Heejin winked, never having done anything risky when Haseul was beside her. But having Hyunjin around was exhilarating. Using her own camera, Heejin showed the network’s producer and director of photography giggling against each other’s lips before the final credits rolled.

“IS THAT HASEUL WITH HER?”

“YES IDIOT, WHO ELSE WOULD SHE BE KISSING? YOU’RE DENSER THAN HEEJIN.”

“WHAT? HOW AM I DENSE?”

“YOU WANT DENSE? ASK YEOJIN.”

“WHAT? NOW HOW AM I DENSE?”

“OH SHIT...SHE’S COMING..SHE SAW YOU FILMING THEM. SHE’S COMING. HEEJIN, HYUNJIN, RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES!”

A typical day at work, indeed.

\---

The contestants didn’t know Jungeun ran away until studio heads started running past them towards one of the exit doors. A storm of whispers and murmurs from the audience before them meant something was not right.

Jinsol took a while to figure things out because she was closing her eyes as Jungeun was supposed to announce who she picked. She opened her eyes to see Sooyoung holding her hand out to track Jungeun down.

“I thought she was going to pick you.”

“I thought she was going to pick you!”

They passed by Jiwoo’s room. Sooyoung’s room. Then Jinsoul’s. Then Contestant Number #3 What was she still doing here? And why was she arm wrestling the bodyguard?

Seeing a pile of disgruntled staff outside one closed door meant one thing.

Jungeun was in there.

Not wanting to add to the discomfort of the situation, the two contestants backed away from the crowd.

“Where is Contestant #2?” A voice screeched from behind the door.

Jinsol froze, turning her back to see the entire crew looking right at Sooyoung and her. Before she knew it, Sooyoung shuffled her forward. Chuu, also known as Kim Jiwoo, cheesily smiled at them.

“It’s you, right?” Jiwoo guessed, rusty at matching a face to a voice.

Jinsol dumbly nodded, shaking her knees to not notice Jiwoo looking up Sooyoung up and down and Sooyoung gulping. Before she knew it, she was yanked into the room, ignoring the barrage of questions from the staff outside and Sooyoung giving her a thumbs up from where she was standing.

Jinsol almost toppled over Jungeun, wide-eyed at the intrusion. Steadying both of them, blushing as she had to place her hands on Jungeun’s hips, they stood frozen in time.

Before she could snatch her hands back, Jungeun shook her head, pushing herself closer into Jinsol’s clumsy embrace and got a good look at the one who had made this game so confusing for her.

Jung Jinsol.

\---

After closing the show out with a cheery goodbye, Jiwoo asked someone to provide them with the official names of the contestants while she helped calm Jungeun down. Jungeun was planning on writing apology letters to them for leading them on. But that plan was cut short when one of the contestants arrived in the flesh.

She smirked, wondering what was going on in that dressing room.

Jiwoo had changed into her casual wear: a fitted cap, shorts, and a zip-up windbreaker over a plain shirt, hoping no one on the street would recognize her as she went to get dinner. Sooyoung was fiddling with her pockets, waiting politely on the couch for Jiwoo to freshen up.

This wouldn’t be the first time a rejected contestant tried to try to get with her next.

But this one, she would allow.

“What was the point of you joining the show if you were interested in me the whole time?”

Sooyoung gulped, rethinking her game plan. Being a contestant was good for her career. But she wouldn’t lie. She had a crush on the host for years. Which is why she wasn’t as bummed when Jinsol voiced out she wanted to find Jungeun, a desperation Sooyoung didn’t have for the main star, but for someone else on the other side of the wall.

( _“Jiwoo, I think one of the contestants is right outside your door,” Yerim sang out, getting a text from Hyejoo doing her route around the perimeter. She showed Jiwoo a sneakily capture video of one of the show’s guests posed outside: one hand up, wanting to knock then not wanting to, then wanting to again._

_“Which one?” Jiwoo asked, liking what she was seeing on the small screen. She almost halted the show to let her in._

_“The first contestant, I think?” Yeojin winked, earning a shove from Yerim._

_“You think she’s cute or something, Yeojin?!”_

_“WHAT---WHEN---I DIDN’T---I WAS JUST---YERIM YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!”_

_Jiwoo made sure to stow that knowledge away in case Jungeun didn’t pick her._ )

Jiwoo raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response and trying not to giggle at the complete character change Sooyoung had. Gone was the confident Cassanova on the other side of the wall.

“Not going to tell me your answer, Contestant #1?” Jiwoo giggled but swallowed it when she met Sooyoung’s eyes in the mirror.

When did Sooyoung find the time to stand behind her? Without any words exchanged, they looked at how they looked together for the first time, liking what the other was seeing. The other contestants were right in that Sooyoung had more about her than her beauty but right now that was the only thing Jiwoo could see and it was already making her breathless.

“Weren’t you paying attention to my profile, Chuu?” Sooyoung whispered into her ear, gleaming at the shiver Jiwoo tried to disguise. If she listened closely, she could hear Jiwoo's heart pounding through her chest. 

Sooyoung ghosted her lips by her longtime crush's ear. “I'm a woman of many actions.”

Contestant #1 was taken aback when Jiwoo turned around and attached her lips on hers.

\---

So this was the woman that impersonated Doraemon.

“Nice to meet you. I mean we’ve met but we were strangers for a while. I guess. Even if I’ve heard your voice everywhere. Not that I’m stalking you or anything. You’re on the radio a lot."

It was Jungeun who spoke first, feeling as the main guest having to take charge.

“I’m sorry I left.”

The phrase weighed more than it should. It was unfair of her to leave Jinsol and the other contestants on the floor like that. They signed up for a chance to find love, not be rejected in front of cable television subscribers. But Jungeun was apologizing for more than physically leaving. She was emotionally checked out for the whole show and Jinsol didn’t deserve that. No one did.

It didn’t help that Jinsol was ridiculously beautiful. No wonder she wasn’t allowed to meet her, she would’ve picked her off the bat.

“It’s okay, two hours isn’t that long of a time to figure out if you like someone I think,” Jinsol defended for her.

Jungeun was taken aback. That response was something she was impressed with. But there was no earpiece in sight, no one whispering lines to her, and she doubted Jinsol had thought to take it off before Jiwoo threw her into this dressing room.

She was speaking for herself.

She was always speaking for herself.

Jungeun just couldn’t believe Jinsol was that much of her type.

“What?” Jinsol asked, intimidated by the silence surrounding them. She wasn’t sure if she was more or less nervous being one-on-one with Jungeun than in front of hundreds of people.

“Nothing, I’m just...impressed.”

Jinsol tried not to scrunch up her face in disbelief. But no manmade wall protected her and Jungeun caught the expression. She should’ve never gone in with false pretenses because she must’ve sounded so distant. Jinsol didn’t believe she was interested.

But now she was.

“Can we start over? I’m Jungeun.”

“I’m Jinsol,” Jinsol took her hand softly. “So...um...what brings you around here?”

And without being cued, Jungeun let out a boisterous laugh, feeling comfortable to get to know Contestant #2 with no walls between them. And for the first time, she tore down her own walls as well.

\---

“What are you still doing here?” Hyunjin showed her authority by slamming the door open.

Doing final checkups, she expected this room to be empty since the occupants were supposed to have left the building more than an hour ago. She ignored the warm breath on the back of her neck, and Heejin peeked in to see who she was berating.

None other than their very own Hyejoo and Contestant #3 jamming their fingers across their phone screens. Groaning as light streamed in from the outside, Hyejoo shielded the both of them, dramatically throwing a blanket on top of Chaewon’s head. Gun shots rang out from their devices.

“I just got killed. You killed me!” Hyejoo whined.

“Me too!” A tiny voice wailed.

“Her too!” Hyejoo justified, pointing to the blanketed guest star.

“Serves you right for leaving your post,” Hyunjin barked back. She fought the bile rising in her throat as Hyejoo smoothed down Chaewon’s hair after whipping the blanket off. Didn’t they just meet?

This entire day had been unbelievable. From her boss making out with her subordinate on national television to her own right hand ditching her to flirt with one of the contestants to having to learn a new skill set to-

“But then we got to work together,” a deep voice offered.

-getting to work beside her crush.

Sighing in defeat, Hyunjin threw Hyejoo the keys - ignoring the whipping noises and motions from the duo on the couch - and let Heejin drag her to wherever she wanted her to go.

\---

Jinsol and Jungeun packed their things shyly, embarrassed as the show’s bodyguard, gripping tightly one the hand of a girl behind her, told them they were closing up shop. 

Jinsol swore one of the girls looked like the former Contestant #3.

Jungeun swore the other one looked like the bodyguard that manhandled the religious extremist today.

Lost in conversation, seamlessly going from one topic to the next, Jungeun and Jinsol talked until it was almost morning. No offense to Jiwoo or Vivi, but no one could’ve come up with a better setup than this. Face to face, no barriers, no audience, no one had assigned roles of asking and answering. With sincerity, Jinsol allowed Jungeun to reveal the parts of her that she wanted. Without prejudice, Jungeun allowed herself to be swooned by Jinsol again and again. 

Impressing the singer once more, Jinsol caught her tiny backpack that the bodyguard threw her way, giving them a warning glare before her and her new friend finished shutting the studio down. Jinsol slung both their bags over her shoulder before heading out, not prompted by any producer at all.

Only Jinsol being the gentlewoman she was.

\---

Hyejoo would’ve said she already ate dinner but Chaewon offering to pay was too good of a deal to pass up. She would’ve never thought of running into her coworkers and one of the contestants at the same cafe she snuck off to earlier today.

“Hey oldies, are you going to pay for all of us?” Yeojin pressured, mouth stuffed with fries. Yerim shook her head and wiped the salt dotting Yeojin’s face, who only widened her eyes at the proximity of her fellow editor.

(Heejin and Hyunjin shared a knowing look.)

The group around her nodded to the TV show host, who was practically sitting on her girlfriend’s lap.

Not commenting on the unlikely pairing of Jiwoo and Sooyoung - but everyone saw it coming - Chaewon and Hyejoo filled in the empty seats.

“I thought you two were still in the building,” Hyejoo commented.

“No, we took a walk downtown,” Jiwoo dreamily sighed, still not letting a shy Sooyoung out of her sight. They had made plans to do this again, hopefully not with the entire staff mooching for food. Just holding her hand under the table, they didn’t mind taking it slow.

Which honestly surprised the both of them since their makeout in the dressing room left much to be desired.

“Why did you think I was still in there?” Jiwoo wondered.

“No reason,” Hyejoo and Chaewon both shrugged, remembering seeing the control room lights on, pointing at each other in glee for saying the same thing at the same time.

Heejin and Hyunjin shared another knowing look, this time in confusion. Was Hyejoo hinting that someone was still in the studio? If they just saw a giddy Jinsol and bashful Jungeun rushing to a rideshare, and Sooyoung and Jiwoo were already at the cafe, then who could possibly still be in the studio?

\---

Haseul yelped at the lights automatically shutting off all around them. They (they as in Vivi) were compiling clips for a season montage but Vivi found it easier with Haseul hanging out on her lap. That only caused Vivi to squeeze her tighter as they were immersed in a comfortable darkness, clicking away to finish the day's work.

“I didn't know all I had to do was the duck impression to get you in my arms,” Haseul whispered. "Or me in your arms?"

Vivi shook her head and made a note to shred the employee dating rules first thing in the morning.

\---

“Well this is my place,” Jungeun shivered at the cold hair hitting her as the left their ride.

Perceptive as always, Jinsol pulled Jungeun in close to warm her up as they both walked up the steps to Jungeun’s building. It made both of them giddy inside that they could touch each other like this. Since their fateful - even if forced - meeting in the dressing room, they haven’t stopped touching each other in any way.

Jungeun was again impressed. Jinsol was taking this almost-rejection like a champ. Even with someone as stubborn as her, Jinsol was matching her in every way possible. She wondered how the other contestants were holding up.

Jinsol was in a dreamlike state. Jungeun was still talking to her, still laughing at her bad jokes, still letting the awkward silences fill out. After revealing that she was insecure going into this game because she would be competing for Jungeun’s heart - earning her her first kiss from the goddess herself - she still couldn’t help but feel like this was a ploy.

Like someone had hooked up Jungeun to a microphone and was feeding her lines.

“Hey, what’s wrong?’ Jungeun pouted, not used to Jinsol’s spacing out at random times.

But she would like to get used to them if Jinsol would let her.

“It’s just. I don’t know. This doesn’t feel real. Like it’s some sort of game that I won.”

“ _The Dating Game_?” Jungeun smiled, quipping back with a bad sense of wordplay herself.

They sighed against each other and pulled the other in close, letting their foreheads and hearts meet. Feeling the heat of the sun reach their skin, they couldn’t believe it was morning already. They still had to shower. They still had to pack. They still had to prepare for wherever this “date” in a foreign country would take them.

Jinsol still couldn't believe she was still here. She was nervous walking into the building. Nervous getting her makeup on. Nervous sitting in her designated chair. Nervous answering questions. Nervous holding onto Sooyoung’s hand for dear life tracking down Jungeun. Nervous meeting Jungeun face to face. Nervous sharing a quick bite to eat. Nervous on the ride back to Jungeun’s face. Even nervous holding her in her arms now.

Whereas Jungeun was calm and collected throughout the whole ordeal. Up until the selection segment, then she got just as nervous as Jinsol. She frowned, seeing Jinsol look at her like she would disappear at any instance.

“I am really sorry Jinsol,” Jungeun said for the umpteenth time, pulling her down for a chaste kiss. She tried to stop it from getting further but Jinsol didn’t get the message, deepening it like they’ve been kissing for years.

Knowing they could do that plenty in a the comfort of their shared suite - Jiwoo was laughing somewhere - Jungeun broke away, licking her lips. The dreamy look in Jinsol’s eyes didn’t help either.

“Wait right here.”

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she unlocked her door and slammed it between them.

“Jinsol, can you still hear me?”

Jungeun knew she had a lot to make up for. She had promised Jiwoo she would take the show seriously and she eventually did. But she had to hurt someone to get there.

“Yeah I’m still here.”

Jungeun sighed in contentment. Jinsol was still there. Now it was her turn to meet her halfway.

“Contestant #2, I have a question for you.”

“Y-y-yes?”

And this time Jinsol’s stuttering didn’t turn her off. In fact, it only made her fall for who could potentially be the love of her life. With how close Jinsol sounded, it was like she was pressed up against the door. Jungeun couldn’t help but do the same, not minding the wall between them for once.

“Will you be the person you are, the person I should've fallen for since the start? No lines, no mics, no gimmicks. Because that’s the person I want to be with. Jinsol, I want to get to know you more and I want to be myself when I’m around you. Beyond just asking each other questions and giving each other answers," Jungeun smiled as she heard a thump on the other side of the door, knowing Jinsol was trying to get close. "What I'm trying to say is: Be who you are no matter where we are and I’ll try to do the same for you. Go out with me?”

Jungeun could practically feel Jinsol’s warmth through the door and she knew Jinsol could feel the same.

She couldn’t fight the smile on her face as Jinsol cleared her throat as if they were back at the studio. Only this time, she didn't feel like it was an act. Jinsol was her truest self in front of her and Jungeun hoped one day, she could be her best as well.

“Well...we’re already going to Switzerland right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I have a reality TV show problem clearly. Come yell at me. - Q [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/0tlsh)


End file.
